We Can Be Heroes
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: What if no one but Hive had been on the quinjet when it exploded? How might things have been different for all of SHIELD if Lincoln hadn't died. This is what I think would've happened if Daisy's vision of the future had actually been used to prevent it. The first chapter will be background, than the story will be really begin. Another SHIELD Youth Academy Fanfic. Enjoy. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 **Lincoln wasn't on board the Quinjet with Hive, but, thanks to Daisy's vision of the future, he was still able to fry the manual controls of the jet before getting off it back on Zephyr One, ensuring that Hive would still die, only with no one from SHIELD dying with him. Due to this, Lincoln and Daisy were able to rekindle their romance and Lincoln helped Daisy get back her sanity, allowing her to return to the field. SHIELD was reauthorized as a legitimate agency shortly after, under a new director and public face, Jeffrey Mace, while Coulson continued to run things from the background as field commander, with May continuing to act as Coulson's right hand.**

 **Jemma was promoted to Special Advisor to the Director In Science and Technology, giving her higher clearance, since Mace had reinstated the clearance levels, only by color rather than number, something about not wanting agents to feel degraded or undervalued. This had caused a few rifts to be formed between her and the rest of the team, especially Fitz, since they were all reluctant to share things with her, due to how close she was to Mace and they didn't necessarily trust him at first, so it was hard to trust her with anything secret. However, Jemma had eventually managed to regain the team's trust after putting an end her lie detector tests.**

 **Daisy, Lincoln and Mack had assumed to control over the Zephyr One, traveling all over the world, responding to sightings of inhumans and other powered individuals, containing them and registering them under the Sokovia Accords, which Daisy and Lincoln had both agreed to sign. Daisy was also put in charge of the Inhuman Registry, since as SHIELD's top inhuman agent, she was seen as the best one who could do the job and she used the registry to select members for the rebooted Secret Warriors initiative, since now that Hive was gone, the team was cleared for duty, which was good, since with the Avengers being a defunct team at the moment with Captain Rogers and his associates on the run, the world was even more vulnerable and the Secret Warriors had almost become the new Avengers, since they all had powers and were dedicated to using them to help others.**

 **Mace had soon proved himself an adequate director, since while he still relied on others, like Coulson for tactical support, Jemma for scientific expertise and Daisy for inhuman relations, Mace was quite adequate at dealing with the political side of SHIELD. He had gotten the zoning approved for SHIELD to build a larger, more advanced headquarters in DC, building a new base out of the remains of the Triskelion. He was also able to use his diplomatic skills to come to a compromise and rewriting of the Sokovia Accords so that it was a better compromise between both sides of the Avengers Civil War, leading to all charges being dropped and the reunification of the team.**

 **As time went on, things for the team began to change. Daisy and Lincoln had gotten married a couple of years after SHIELD's reauthorization and lived in DC, where they were both stationed at the Triskelion, Daisy as a field agent and Lincoln as a medic. They lived in a suburban house, raising a family together, with their daughter, Skylar and their son Drake and they even had a dog, a golden retriever named Lucky, who Daisy had gotten for Skylar for her 6th birthday, adopting the dog from her father's pet clinic. Skylar, or as her parents and most of her friends called her, Skye, was 15 and she had undergone terrigenesis willingly at the age of 12 and gained powers of energy manipulation, similar to that of Lash, only without the part of turning into a monster and she could do more than just blast holes into things and people. Drake had was 12 and had just undergone the terrigenesis process, resulting in him gaining the ability to manipulate and control technology.**

 **Fitz and Simmons had also gotten married and were also living in Washington DC with their son William Fitz. While Fitz had wanted to get a monkey for their home, Jemma had firmly put her foot down on that idea, saying that she wasn't going to tolerate any monkey business from her husband or son and she as sure as well wasn't going to up with any from an actual monkey. So they had compromise with a pet cat that Fitz was allowed to name Monkey, since Jemma was not a dog person.**

 **Mack and Elena had gotten married, though they were actually living in Miami, since Elena wanted to be closer to her roots. Mack worked as the commanding officer of the SHIELD base Nexus, which had become SHIELD's new storage facility for alien artifacts and Elena ran inhuman registration in Florida, since Mace had decided that once they had recruited enough inhumans into SHIELD, that one would be placed in each state to head registration in said state. Mack and Elena also had a daughter, Hope, who, like her mother possessed the inhuman gene, however, both of her parents wanted to wait until Hope turned 16 at the very least before undergoing the terrigenesis process.**

 **Coulson and May had eventually realized that they had feelings for each other and after dating for a few years, they eloped in Vegas, with Daisy being their main witness, since she was already like a daughter to both of them and she thought of them as her parents, so much so that Daisy had actually asked Coulson to walk her down the aisle at her own wedding, which he did. They continued on with May's original plans from before Bahrain to expand their family, which they did into 3 kids, Nicholas, Andrew and Skye. And of course, Daisy was practically like their oldest kid.**

 **Eventually, The SHIELD Academies were reopened, but in new secure locations and for the younger children of agents and for young inhumans, Daisy left the line of field work to establish the SHIELD Youth Academy in the outskirts of DC, under a cloaking dome, in order to keep it secure from the outside world, while not creating a feeling of isolation for the people within it's walls.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that I'm ready for this?" Drake asked his parents as they, along with Drake's older sister Skylar, walked onto the SHIELD Youth Academy campus.

"Look Drake, I know you're nervous, but don't worry, you're ready. You've gone through terrigenesis and now you'll learn how to control your powers like you sister can." Daisy said, looking towards Skylar.

"Mom's right Drake. We both know how freaked out I was when I first turned. I literally could not go anywhere without blasting a hole in something. I lost track of how many dorm rooms I went through when I first got here, since I was such a mess I wound up destroying everything at first." Skylar said to her little brother.

Lincoln nodded and said "Skylar's the reason your mother had to add containment rooms here to dampen inhuman powers."

"And I believe that she still went through a few of those before we could calibrate the adaptive material to be resistant to your sister's energy blasts." Daisy said.

"But now, I've gotten so much more control over my powers that the sky's the limit. Plus, I never have to worry about my phone ever dying on me, since I can charge it without ever having to plug it in." Skylar said.

"And your gift is just as useful, technology manipulation. It seems like everyone in this family has some of manipulation ability, since your mother's is vibrational manipulation, mine is electromagnetic manipulation and your sister's is energy manipulation. This is a powerful gift and you need to learn to control it. And it's not like you'll be by yourself. Both your mother and sister will be here and I'm just a few miles away at HQ. You'll be fine, I promise." Lincoln said.

"Are you sure I have to go?" Drake asked, still trying to get out this.

"Drake, when you first came out of your cocoon, you overloaded every piece of tech within a 100 yard radius, so yes, you have to go." Daisy said as she led her son inside, with Lincoln and Skylar following them in.

* * *

After receiving the necessary paperwork to not only register Drake, but also for Skylar's transference from the middle school program to the high school, since she had only turned 15 a few weeks ago, having always been the oldest one in her grade, even before SHIELD, Daisy and Lincoln headed towards the dorms, where the family split into 2, Daisy and Skylar going towards the girls' dorms and Lincoln and Drake headed towards the boys.

"How do I know that I won't blow the room up and kill my roommate?" Drake asked.

"Because you won't be staying in the normal dorms just yet. Protocol for all enhanced students is beginning in a containment room for both the cadet's own safety and the safety of others on campus, until they've gotten enough control over their abilities to be able to interact the rest of the population without causing any serious damage. Since your powers are that you can control technology, it shouldn't take too long for you to learn to control them. After you're cleared to attend classes, in addition to the basics you will also attend classes designed to help you learn to expand your control over your powers." Lincoln said.

"How long was Skylar in containment for?" Drake asked.

"It was almost 6 months before she could maintain enough control that she didn't cause a building to blow up. Your mother actually set up an entirely didn't area for inhumans with powers as extreme as that to go through transition without the fear of harming others after that. Too many dorm buildings here were destroyed." Lincoln said with a smile.

"I knew she had a difficult transition, but I didn't realize it was that difficult." Drake said.

"She gets it from your mother. Sure I have a temper, but Skylar's lack of control came from fear of what was happening to her. Your mother had the same problem when she first got her powers. But eventually they both learned to control and use their powers responsibly. And I believe you can do that to." Lincoln said.

"But I'm basically going to be in isolation until I do." Drake said.

"It's not isolation. You'll have visitors. Your mother will be the one guiding you through the transition, just as she did your sister. I promise you'll be in good hands." Lincoln said.

"So, what happens rooming wise I'm cleared from containment?" Drake asked.

"You're assigned either a roommate, or depending on the level of your powers, you get a single dorm. Skylar has a single dorm due to how uncontrollable her powers can be if she loses control." Lincoln said.

Drake nodded as they continued to make their way towards the dorms.

* * *

"Mom, can I please room with other people this year. I mean, both Hope and Maria are starting this year and I really want to room with them. Please?" Skylar begged her mother.

"I'm sorry Skye, but as we learned when you were still in transition, you living with others is not a good idea, especially since I don't want to have to explain to Mack and Elena and the Starks that you blew their daughters up." Daisy said.

"Come on, you made sure I didn't hurt anyone when I was transition." Skylar said.

"Because I saw how volatile your powers were when you first turned and had you contained in an abandoned facility made up of containment rooms. I sorry, but you can't deny that you haven't lost control every once and awhile, especially since you inherited my short fuse and your father's hot head. What happens if you get a roommate and they make you angry and you go nuclear on them. The reason you have a single dorm is to prevent yourself losing control. I'm sorry, but the answer is no, until you prove to me that you've gotten a hang on your temper." Daisy said.

"Yes mom." Skylar pouted.

"Don't forget what you almost did to Lucky after you came home from your first semester. Why do you think he runs away from you every time you try to approach him." Daisy said of their family dog.

"I know and I wish I could get him to love me again. I love him so much, and yet he's terrified of me." Skylar said.

"I'll make you deal. If you can get Lucky to stop fearing you, then I'll consider letting you have a roommate. Deal?" Daisy asked.

"Deal." Skylar agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

After getting the kids settled in, Lincoln decided to head home to check on Lucky and the dogsitter before going back to HQ, leaving Daisy to handle her own work back at the academy.

In fact, she was going through some boring paperwork when the door to her office opened and Jemma entered.

"I see you have the same tendency to forget knocking as I do. I assume you're here because you want me to speed up Will's registration?" Daisy asked, amused.

"While I didn't come here for that, but would you mind, the line out there is taking forever." Jemma asked.

"Depends on what the real reason is." Daisy said.

"I was concerned about what you said about how Skylar still seems to be having trouble controlling her powers, even after almost 3 years of training, so I decided to run a few tests of my own and I found something." Jemma said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"I remembered how you described Skylar's terrigenesis as being so fast it was like it never happened. So after running a DNA test, I discovered that when Skylar's powers were first activated, she emitted a burst of energy so powerful it actually vaporized her cocoon before the terrigenesis process could be completed, leaving her in a state where she's not human, but not inhuman either." Jemma said.

"My god. It all makes sense now. Skylar's body and mind didn't evolve to properly control her powers and at the intensity that they're growing at." Daisy said, looking towards Jemma, desperately hoping that she would tell Daisy she was wrong, but the look on Jemma's face killed all hopes of that.

"She'll go nuclear and her powers will literally blow her up, only unlike Shockley, she won't be able to put herself back together again and due to how long the force has had to build up, the resulting blast would most likely reduce the entire eastern seaboard into a crater." Jemma said.

"How long till she hits critical mass?" Daisy asked.

"Best Fitz and I can figure, a few more weeks at most." Jemma said.

"Is there anyway to save her?" Daisy asked.

"There's a simple solution. Skylar just has to complete her terrigenesis and it should act like hitting the reset button on her powers, giving her mind and body time to catch up and properly transition, making her a full inhuman." Jemma said.

"We'll have to be careful. We only have so many sources of terrigen and if Skylar keeps going through them all, we won't be able to save her." Daisy said.

"Give her a sedative to prevent her from inadvertently activating her powers. This is the only way to ensure that her powers don't go critical." Jemma said.

"The only thing is, we don't know how strong a sedative we're talking. The only to ensure that her powers don't activate is to disable them." Daisy said.

"And how do we do that?" Jemma asked.

"You found a way to neutralize my powers. Any chance you can modify those gloves to do the same for Skylar?" Daisy asked.

"I'll get to work on it and I'll also see if Lincoln can help me. In the meantime, I'd keep Skylar at home, away from the general public, in order to prevent her temper from getting out of hand and speeding up the process towards nuclear detonation." Jemma said.

"She won't be happy about it, but I'm sure that once I explain it to her, Skylar will understand. And if she doesn't, I'll ice her." Daisy said.

"You'd ice your own daughter?" Jemma asked.

"If it helped me keep her alive, than yes. I'll call Lincoln, tell him to expect you." Daisy said.

"Okay and I swear, Fitz and I will make recalibrating the gloves our top priority. I know you've lost your parents already, I'll make sure you don't lose your daughter to." Jemma said.

"You'd better. Because if you can't find a way to suppress Skylar's powers for when she goes through terrigenesis again, we all lose, you included, since there's no way we can evacuate the entire eastern seaboard in time." Daisy said.

"Agreed." Jemma said as she walked out.

"One more thing." Daisy said.

"Yeah?" Jemma asked.

"Our sons are going to be rooming together once Drake clears containment. I figured a tech wiz and a technopath would go well together. That is, assuming that Drake's powers are deemed stable enough for him to have roommates." Daisy said.

"Thank you. I get the feeling our sons will be good friends. Now I have to get the paperwork filled out so I can get Will registered here before heading back to the lab to find a way to keep Skylar from going nuclear." Jemma said.

"I'll handle the paperwork. The thing that's at the top of my list of priorities is my family, just like always. That's why I retired from field work and that's why I will do whatever I have to in order to save my daughter." Daisy said.


End file.
